Truth
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Suicidal Harry runs off and is captured by Death Eaters. Not your every day HP story. Who are the good guys? And what the Hell is going on? Harry searches for the Truth with new allies.
1. Chapter 1

**_'June 1_**

**_Have you ever felt so depressed you just want to give up?_**

**_That's how I've felt since I started school. My name is Harry Potter and I am 15._**

**_I'm a freak_**

**_. That's what my Aunt Uncle and cousin call me. Freak or Boy until I was 11 I was sure those were what my names were. _**

**_Then Hagrid came and I learned that I am Harry James Potter and I am a wizard. _**

**_I attend a school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I have for the last five years. _**

**_Even amoungst my own kind I am a freak. _**

**_I supposedly have two friends. _**

**_Ronald Weasley a self absorbed prat who is jealous of my every move and action._**

**_and _**

**_Hermione Granger a self important know it all who cant stand that I'm better than her in all of our classes._**

**_There are four houses in my school:_**

**_Slytherin: the sneaky snakes_**

**_Ravenclaw: The smart Hawks; I've always wonder why it wasn't a Raven_**

**_Hufflepuff: The nice Badgers_**

**_and _**

**_Gryffindor: The courageous loyal lions_**

**_I'm a lion. Or that's where I went. Ever since I learned what I was I've been making choices my Headmaster has chosen for me. He's layed out my whole life for me. It sucks. I'm supposed to be this awsome powerful wizard and only I have the so called power to defeat the so call Dark Lord. The guy has decades on me I'm just... nothing. A freak! _**

**_That's a statement my Potion's professor would more than likely agree with. The man hates me with a burning passion and I have no clue why. I mean he cant just hate because he hated my father can he? _**

**_I wouldn't put it past him. _**

**_I understand why he hates my father and Godfather really I do! But he cant just give it up? They're both dead! Because of me! Because I was born!_**

**_The kind of hate he has for me... I must have done something... I always do something..._**

**_He yells at me every time I open my mouth. I don't think I've ever got to say a single word to him , out side of class, since I got here. He says i'm just like my dad arogent, self obsessed bull headed stuck up... I'm none of those things. I don't crave fame like James did! I didn't want to be a fucking bloody Quidditch star! I don't even like the damn game!_**

**_I just play it to have something of my father. _**

**_My Potions master is the only one... I don't know why I want him to accept me but I do... I just get this feeling... never mind it's not important... _**

**_Nothings important anymore. I've been thinking of doing this for a long time... growing up with the Dursley's how can I not? I ran and ran and ran. I thought the Death Eaters would swoop down on me as soon I was clear of the wards. I'm in such bad shape it would have been easy. Other than this journal I have no personal possesions. When I got home ... I got a sound beating then my uncle burned everything including my wand... He killed Hedwig too... she was my owl Hagrid gave her to me and my firebolt Sirius my godfather gave that to me... it's all gone... everything... _**

**_I honestly cant believe I'm even still alive. Uncle was so mad and I cant really guess why... _**

**_I'm lost now. No idea where I am. No way to get on to the Knight Bus or get help not that I trust anyone anymore._**

**_I'm ready to die. I want to die. If ever we come face to face I'm ready for what ever he gives me because I've had worse. _**

**_Harry.'_**

* * *

**To say Voldemort was shocked about what he was reading was an understatement. He looked at the boy who was laying asleep on the bed in the small room he stood in the door of. It was small cramped little more than a cupboard. He stared and stared. Then put the book back in the boys pocket. He shut the door and locked it he'd made a copy of the book that would update as he updated. He went to seek out Snape.**

**Snape scoffed and tossed it aside to busy brewing to care.**

**Harry woke with a start and looked around and sighed and grabbed his book. He looked at his watch it had a light that said it was the third.**

* * *

**_'June 3,_**

**_It's not my cupboard. _**

**_I'm locked in one but it's not the one at the Dursley's that I grew up in until I got my letter. It's smaller but whatever I can take it. No one knows about my cupboard. I thought someone was here while I was sleeping but I couldn't wake up. Maybe they caught me! Maybe they'll torture me and I'll actually feel something! _**

**_If who ever it was read this i wonder if the saw the "The Truth Quill" that I'm using too? _**

**_Anyway, Feel? I've long forgotten what that's like. I'm numb all the time. Just numb. I think I was three... yeah, that's was the last time I felt anything. When I finally figured out what was going when I finally excepted it. _**

**_I wonder if they will come for me soon? I heard my Potions Master tell Professor McGonagall that no one can be put under the Crucio and not feel it. Merlin I hope to death that is true... or I would... if I could... _**

**_I wonder... _**

**_Anyway, this summer isn't shaping up to be any better than last but I didn't really expect it to be anymore. in fact the only thing I seem to be able to except is that Voldemort is going to kill me,_**

**_ my potion's Professor will always hate me, _**

**_ I will never know why to either one_**

**_ that everyone will hurt me _**

**_ that no has ever and never will love me _**

**_That's all it's not much but it's true. '_**

* * *

Harry put the book away again and sighed he shifted around until he was in the tightest ball he could get suddenly the door was jerked open and someone was pulling him down the hall by his hair. He rain to keep up. Mostly because he knew the action and he knew this touch.

Snape.

He grunted as he was thrown on the floor. He quickly scrambled to his knees and looked around then focused on the floor in front of him. He was in Voldemort's thrown room.

"I said to bring me the child, Severus." Voldemort spoke, "I did not say to harm him."

"I did not do him, Tom."

"His glasses are broken..." Harry quickly picked them up and shoved them in his pocket knowing he was virtually blind with out them. "Take them out so they can be repared..."

"All do respect, sir." Harry said, " My glasses are Muggle plastic it does not react well to magic after awhile. These one's are done for, sir, but I thank you anyway."

Severus had to admit he was mildly surprised at the boys quick answer and his knowledge of how magic and muggle plastic reacted. Where would the boy have picked that up?

"When we picked you up you did not have your wand, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy's voice cut in "May I inquire as where it is?"

Everyone heard him swallow hard.

"My... un...uncle..." Harry replied, "Burned everything upon my return this summer. He was told my godfather was dead and knew that I no longer had a threat hanging over their heads so he took my wand, trunk and broom and burned them. Then he shot Hedwig ... my owl...Lord Malfoy."

The room was silent.

"Potter!" Harry stiffend. "Look at me right now!"

Harry's head shot up and he looked right in to Severus' onyx eyes sure enough he was reliving the memory. Severus growled and made fists. Harry's eyes were back on the floor instintly.

"Potter is not lying. "

Harry was shocked at the outraged cries at Severus' confirmation. He wondered briefly if he would get in trouble for not offering any resistance like he did all the other times.

"No, you are not in trouble for not trying to force me out, Potter." Severus answered, Harry tensed. " Though you may ... " He jumped then spun on eyes quickly recovered, "Well, it seems you've actually been trying..."

"Yes, professor." Harry didn't dare look up. His body was shaking and it wasn't from fear but exhustion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good nights sleep. He kept seeing Cedric die at Dumbledore's hand as they both touched the cup. He had taken them back to the Entrance and told everyone that Harry had seen Voldemort come back. He kept seeing Sirius falling through the veil his stomach churned and he tried to remember the last time he'd eaten. He knew it had been at school but he didn't think it'd been the Farewell feast.

Silence was around him now and he didn't know what to do. If someone would just tell him then he'd get to doing it. More importantly why wasn't he being tortured and killed. He felt a wand on his forehead then pain. He didn't yell he embraced the feeling welcomed it. His vision swam and he heard yelling... wait! What the hell! He knew that voice! He tried to turn his head but a hand kept it still.

"It'll be over soon then you will have no pain around me and will be alone in your own mind then yes you can see the person..."

Harry kept still and suddenly it was over he was suddenly in a warm embrace he knew well. He clung for all he was worth and hid his head. He knew this smell this scent but he'd seen it! He'd ...

"Sirius?"

"You swore!" Sirius bellowed, "You swore you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I took what was mine." Voldemort said calmly "I wish to speak with the boy when he is calm."

"I am not crying, sir." Harry replied, " I am however confused."

"Who really said I was back?"

"Dumbledore. " Harry whispered. " He killed Cedric as we grabbed the cup then took us back to the beginning he didn't think I saw him but I did..."

He didn't see people exchange looks. Sirius' arms tightend around him.

" I see... " Voldemort stared at the boy. "Does he often put you in situations like that?"

Harry sat on his knees seeming to think.

"First year with the stone. He said you were possessing Qurill, then the Chamber of Secrets he said you possessed Ginny Weasley, he sent me and Hermione back in time third year to save Buckbeak and Sirius, Fourth year the Turnament, last year Umbridge, Occlamancy, and the DoM. I saw Dumbledore in first and second year doing everything but he doesn't think I did because both times I was so close to death both times. " Harry shrugged,

"I see..." Voldemort cleared his throat "Can you tell me what he said to the Order about me?"

"Well he says you are totally deformed. That you have slited red eyes, and were bald, and no nose and a forked tongue. Like a snake. " Harry replied, " Other than that he never said anything that everyone else didn't know... oh, yeah... the cup was a port key and Cedric and I went to a graveyard where Wormtail chained me to a gravestone he made some kind of potion using " Flesh of the Servent willingly taken, Bone of the father unknowingly taken, and Blood of the enemy forceably taken..." Or something like that. He then dropped your baby self in and your snake form came out. You were given clothes and your wand and you called your Death Eaters. You gave Wormtail a silver arm, then you and I dueled while they surrounded us... Our wands conected and I saw my parents and Cedric and some other people. It happend because our wands had twin cores... That's what he said, but I know none of that really happned so it doesn't matter... are you real?"

"Yes, pup." Sirius chuckled, "I missed the veil and they nursed me back to health..."

"Does Moony know?"

"Yes, honey, I told him to send you an..."

"Dumbledore has a ward on Privet Drive no owls can get in. " Harry replied, " If he tried to write me I would never know. But he has his head so far up Dumbledore and the Order's ass I bet he didn't and you can bet the whole Order knows your back."

"What makes you say that?"

" 'Pup, you have to listen to Albus' " Harry mimicked the voice perfectly. " 'He only wants what best for you. If you do what he says you'll live.. We are will. ' " Harry scoffed, " ' Pup, It's not your fault Sirius is dead. He was rash and reckless and didn't listen to Albus he should have stayed put. It's his own fault' ..."

Sirius growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stared down at the sleeping boy who is tossing and turning on a bed in one of the many of the empty suits in the stronghold. He'd brought Sirius and Severus to his hiding place that no one knew about with the boy. He was feeling oddly protective of the child and worse he was feeling other things for the boy as well. He sat on the bed and bent over him his lips were inches from Harry's when the boys voice reached his ears.

"Please, don't." Tom sat back and stared into the green eyes. The boy was blushing. "I've... I've ...never..."

"Shhh." Tom soothed running fingers through the boys hair. "You're okay. Your Godfather will be back shortly. " he watched Harry nod. "I am not going to hurt you..."

"Why not?" Harry asked, "I... I mean I've been told you've been after me my whole life."

"You were lied to, my small one."

Harry swallowed wondering what that nick name was going to cost him. Tom cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. Harry just blinked. His face was burning.

"What's going on?" Harry asked not hearing the door open or Sirius and Severus come in. " Why are you being so nice to me? You are supposed to torture and kill me."

"You should have gone to the Order if you wanted that, my small one." Tom chuckled, "We are going to remove your glamour and unbind your magic..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, " Someone bound my magic? Why? And I know what glamour is but I'm not sure I understand what's... " He suddenly shot up. "MY BAG! WHERE"S MY BAG?!"

Sirius handed it to him and Harry began pulling books out. A whole library soon filled the room. Parchment, Quills, ink, everything. His trunk was shrunk. Hedwig's cage Hedwig was of course not in it. He finally sat back with a sigh. He was holding a stack of letters.

"From my Mum." He said, "It arrived from Gringotts when I got back this summer. "He untied them. "I read the first one but she said not to read the others until my father came for me."

"James is dead." Sirius frowned, "You have a different dad?"

"That's what she implies." Harry gave him the first letter. "She said my dad would come for me and take me to a safe place and I would never have to be scared again. "

Severus sighed. So Lily had been with someone other than him and James it didn't matter now though. He looked at Harry. He'd take care of the boy.

"Harry, pup, it also said your father doesn't know he's your father." Severus jolted, "They were together for a few months... Hey..."

Severus had quickly grabbed the letter and was reading it.

"No way!" he cried, "No way!" He quickly removed the glamour. "No way! "

* * *

Harry was confused sure he looked different and okay he kind of looked like Snape but why was the man taking it so hard.

"I am so sorry." Severus finally said hands on Harry's shoulders. " Had I known I would have come for you long ago and you would never had to put up with what you did." Severus hugged the boy to him sitting next to him holding him to his chest. " My son... my own son... "

Harry blinked he was tense but slowly relaxed he'd never been held like this before and it felt really nice.

"Merlin... I'm a father..." Severus breathed, "Harry, you are more than I could ever hoped for."

"really?"

"Really."

Harry slid his eyes shut and breathed in the Potions Masters scent. This felt so nice to Harry. Severus held him and didn't seem to want to let go. He began mumbling comforting words to him that didn't really mean anything.

"I've done what I was lead to believe was best for you and now I can do things right..." Severus let out a growl "Merlin, I want to kill Albus!"

Harry didn't respond his mind was racing. He had a dad. His dad was Snape. Snape had been a dick to him for years. He sighed and relaxed again. He didn't think he minded.

* * *

Harry's body felt like it was on fire. They were unbinding his magic. He didn't know if he could take much more but three voices said he could and that it was almost over. Suddenly, his body settled and he could open his eyes. They stood over him looking on him with concern. Harry one the other hand had to wonder if this what it felt like to be stoned.

"Here lets get you to drink some water. " Harry felt himself being sat up and sipped as a glass was put to his mouth. "Good job." It was Severus' voice. "Your scar is gone too. Good. When you recover we'll go get you a new wand, and decent clothes... and everything you've ever deserved..."

"Can I get a kitten?" Harry asked dazed, "Always wanted one... I'll take good care of it..."

"What ever you want." Severus' insisted. " No one will know you when we go out so you needn't worry about that. " He smiled at his stoned son. "Do you want any other animals? What about toys what kind of toys do you want?"

"I'm almost 16." Harry huffed "16 year olds don't play with toys..."

"I wont tell anyone." Severus insisted, "and neither will Sirius or Tom."

"Really?"

"Really." Harry looked at him in confusion. In this state he couldn't really figure out what was going on. Or how he felt about it. " I swear, Harry."

* * *

Two days later Harry cleaned up and noticed he still had his mom's eyes yet his hair was more like his dads it was even down to his shoulders. It wasn't greasy though. He tied it back and got dressed before heading toward breakfast. An owl sat on the table next to his spot.

"and who are you?" He asked petting the cute owl. He sat and it flew on to his shoulder nipping his ear. "You sure are nice. Are you waiting for Tom?" Sirius and Severus were both at the table already. The owl nipped his ear again and whooed. He held out his leg. "Huh?" he took the mail. "Oh, this has my name on it..."

"Do you like him?" Tom asked, as he entered the room. Harry looked up at him. "He's for you."

"Thank you, " Harry said trying to hide a blush. "What's his name?"

"He's a baby and I have not named him." Tom replied, "I enjoy breeding owls he's the best of his litter. "

"I'm going to call you..." Harry bit his lip "Apollo."

The owl hooted happily.

"I'm glad you like it. " Harry fed his new owl some bacon. " So where'd you get this letter from, Apollo?" He looked at the letter. "it's from Moony. "

Sirius went stiff.

* * *

**_'Dear pup, _**

**_I hope you are doing well. _**

**_This little owl showed up out of no where and wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him this exact letter. Is he yours? Where is Hedwig?_**

**_Well, everything is going terrible here. Dumbledore knows you're gone and is pissed that we cant track you. He is frantic to get you back and I can understand why? _**

**_What I mean is that I know you need to be safe and I am worried about you more than anything but he is acting like it's the end of the world or something. _**

**_Ron and Hermione arrived yesterday with Ginny. _**

**_Is there something going on with you and that girl? She keeps saying you two are together. I told her I didn't think that was possible but she just blew me off. Last time I checked you wouldn't give her the time of day or a second thought. _**

**_Anyway wherever you are I hope you are safe and happy. I think I have come to my own conclusion and am going to get out. _**

**_If you hear from Padfoot I would tell him to 'Lockdown' all his property and do the same for yours._**

**_Love,_**

**_Moony.'_**

* * *

Harry looked up to see Tom reading over his shoulder and again had to hide a blush he passed the letter to Sirius.

Two hours later they were sitting in Gringotts and Harry was annoyed with the Muggle clothes he was wearing. He wasn't used to them. He wore black jean shorts and a black tank top. He also wore new black trainers. He looked nice and like a normal teenager. All his new Muggle clothes were shrunk in Severus' pockets. Harry had fled to Sirius' lap half an hour ago while Severus raged at the goblins because Dumbledore was draining Harry's accounts. The Goblins were just as furious. Sirius placed Harry in Tom's lap. Tom was in a glamour and held Harry lovingly.

Tom smirked as Harry clung to the front of his shirt. He rubbed the teens back and tried to calm the shaking. He could tell that the child was scared of all the screaming and yelling. He watched the boys father and godfather trying to get everything under control with the vaults. He was silently proud that they both began demanding legal action be taken against everyone who wasn't Harry who had been in the vaults.

It took another two hours to sort everything out and Severus gave Harry a Wizcard. A wizard debt card. They finally left Harry holding Severus' hand. He was scared and had a bad feeling he was glad Severus wasn't complaining. Sirius and Tom were also keeping close.

"Severus." A man's voice called, a woman walked up. "Oh, who is this?"

"My son, Harry. " Severus replied and Harry clung to his arm and hand. " He's rather shy. He's been living with his mothers sister in America and he has not have a good life. We only just figured out about each other. "

"Well congrats on that. "she nodded, "I just wanted to tell you I got that stock in you wanted for the potion. Just come by the Apothocary and pick them up."

"I'll be over shortly."

"I think she likes you." Harry mumbled. Tom and Sirius both laughed, " She acted like it. "

To get payback for that statement they spent the next hour in Madame Malkins buying him wizard clothes. Then they went and got him new glasses. Small gold frame rectangle glasses that Harry visited almost all the stores except those Severus deemed fun. The first fun shop they went to was Florish and Blotts where they found the Weasley's and Hermione with several members of the Order including Albus.

"Severus, you should know better than to bring a dog in here!" the owner scolded.

"I'm sorry, Madam but he's my son's guard dog. " Severus drawled without missing a beat. Harry now had hold of the collar around Sirius' neck and they had the Order's attention. " My son just came from America and is new here. I had a girlfriend who fled during the first war. I did not know about my Harold here until just a few days ago. "

"Will he be going to Hogwarts this term?"

"I'm actually going to home school him. " Severus replied, casually, "The poor boy is traumatized do to the lose of his mother and such an abrupt move."

"Oh, yes of course." she gave Severus and Harry a sympathetic look. " Well, I hope you find what you are looking for and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask. "

Harry gave a quick nod and quickly grabbed Severus' hand again as his body shook of it' s own accord.

"Please, take Harry to find some books to read." Severus asked Tom who pried Harry's hand loose and took it in his own. He smirked as he caught Harry's blush and lead him away. Severus watched the three of them go and wondered how he was going to talk his way out of this one. He threw up his best mental shields and turned to see the Order was coming toward him. "Albus, "


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus." Albus smiled at him. "I did not know you had a son..."

"One night stand. " Severus said carelessly. "It was a long time ago. I had no clue I had a son but a DNA test confirmed it. "

"His name?"

"I'm legaly changing his name so it doesn't matter what it is now. " Severus waved off the comment. He was talking in his normal snarky tone. " He will be Ion Severus Snape. A proper wizard's name. His mother was a muggleborn and chose a common Muggle name. One I detest. "

"D...dad?" Harry had come up book in hand. "c...can I have this?"

Severus took the book and looked it over he sneered.

"Good boy, Ion." Severus patted his head gently. "Yes, and ask Hydron to show you more in that area."

"yes...d...dad." Harry gave him a shy smile and took the book and lead Padfoot back to Tom who offered his hand. Harry took it. "He said, I need more like this."

Tom chuckled and lead the two of them into a row of books.

Watching them disappear Severus turned back to Albus.

"Is there anything else, Albus?" Severus demanded. "I would like to get back to my son..."

"Homeschooling him?" Albus wondered. " What of your position at the school?"

"I will give it up to spend time with my son." Severus replied, he looked back toward where his son had been. " He is now the most important thing in my life now..."

"Why don't you bring Ion along with you to ..."

"He will not be attending Hogwarts." Severus said, in a voice that said the matter was closed. " Ah, Ion, do you have everything you want? "

"Think so." Harry mumbled. " I found some good Animagi books. I thought we could give it a try. "

"Sounds good." Severus agreed ruffling Harry's hair. "now lets pay for these and go get your replacement wand ..."

"C'mon, " Harry tugged at Padfoot's collar. " Dad... I need to Apollo some treats as well..."

"Of course." Severus said dismissively. "We'll go there after we get your wand."

* * *

Harry stayed close to the three adults he'd come with. He was well aware they were being followed. He got a new wand that felt better than his old one. It was 14in Elder, and Yew tied together with wormwood, Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom. He finally grabbed Severus' arm and clung. Severus glared discreatly over his shoulder.

"You're okay." Severus said, gently, " we're here, We wont let them hurt you. " Padfoot barked in agreement and Tom squeezed Harry's shoulder. " We're here for you, my child. "

Harry nodded as they headed for the Apperation point. When they were there they Apperated. They arrived at a rundown old house in a Muggle town. That's what it looked like but as they got closer and went through the wards it became a beautiful Manor style home.

"Is this where we were before?"

"No, this is Spinner's End." Severus replied, letting them in. "This is my house I just need to get a few things then we can go. Stay close to your Dogfather and don't go wandering. "

Sirius held the shaking boy in his arms and wondered if Harry would ever stop shaking he also had to wonder why he seemed so timid and scared. This wasn't the Harry he knew. He knew it wouldn't matter because he would always love his godson.

"Don't need these ..." Harry took off his glasses. "I can see... I couldn't earlier but I can now..." He looked up at Sirius. " Why is that, Sirius?"

"It's the glamour coming undone along with your magic being undone. " Tom said, and hid a smile when Harry's attention focused on him. " You are becoming what you were meant to be when you were born. Neither of your parents have bad eye sight therefor it's only natural that you would not need glasses. "

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, " I guess that makes since. " he nodded, " I look a lot Sev except for my eyes do you think I'll get anything else of my mum's?"

"You have her compassion, her ability to forgive, " Severus said coming back to the room. " You are more like Lily than you think you are."

"C... can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's just I was wondering... you unbound my magic right?" Nods. "and Dumbledore didn't seem to know who I was but... couldn't he just feel my magical signature and know who I am?"

"Good question." Severus sneered. " No. When we unbound your magic your signature changed that's why you need a different wand."

"Oh." Harry nodded, "I guess that makes since."

* * *

Harry relaxed only when he was behind the wards of Tom's stronghold then he sought out Apollo and took the bird to his room to feed him and give him water while petting him. He loved the little owl. Severus came in and stared at his son for awhile before he went and sat next to him.

Harry looked up at him and leaned against him absently petting his owl.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I feel safe here." Harry whispered, into the silent room. "I don't know why... dad?"

Severus smirked and hummed rubbing his sons back.

" Being around Tom is making me feel things. "

"Feel?" Severus asked, " What kind of things?"

"Well, normal things... for a kid my age..."

"Ah..." Severus nodded, "Around Tom?"

"Uh huh." Harry replied, " I don't understand..."

Severus cursed his luck. It was obvious that no one had ever talked to him about things he should know. Things every boy should know. He was ready to go toast himself some Muggles.

He thought back to the night he'd gone to get Harry from the Dursleys he'd found that he'd taken off. He'd been so scared for him. He'd panicked and called in help. Lucius had been the one to find him. He'd kept Severus out of the room while they healed him. Lucius had told him all about the abuse he was sure Harry had taken and that he was sure that it was not a recent development. Lucius had told him that Harry was so hurt, and he was starved and he doubted that Harry would have lasted much longer in that house.

Severus had flashed back to his own childhood and knew he had to get to Harry as soon as he could. He stunned Lucius and burst into the room to see the Healers working diligently Tom grabbed him to stop him from going over to the bed and trying to heal Harry himself. In that moment Severus had cried. For the first time since he was a kid he had cried.

Back then he hadn't understood why it'd tore him apart so bad now he did and had to wonder if some part of him had always known that Harry was his son. He sighed and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"Your name is Ion Severus Snape."

"My name is Ion Severus Snape. " Harry repeated feeling like a child. They'd been at this for over four hours. Ever since Lucius had come to a meeting informing all of them that there was no birth certificate for Harry James Potter but there was one for Ion Severus Snape with the same information. Now Harry was trying to learn of the whole Prince line. While brainwashing himself to believe that he really was Ion Severus Snape. " I am Ion Severus Snape."

Severus nodded and lead his son into the Death Eater meeting. Draco Malfoy's eyes locked on him as he went straight to where Bella was.

"You are in my spot." Ion replied in a voice much like Severus' "You will move."

Bella gaped at him.

"Very well." Ion blasted her away from the thrown and cast a cutting charm almost severing her arm. He put his wand away and sat on the arm of the thrown much like Bella had done. Tom's arm found it's way around his waist. "This is my place."

"Yes, Ion, it is." Tom said, in a gentle voice. "I see you've been training. "

"Father and Uncle Sirius have been training me in the arts."

Tom chuckled and reminded himself to actually tell them they were doing a good job. He had hardly seen Harry draw his wand. He debated on weather or not to pull Ion in to his lap so he could play in that lovely soft shoulder length hair. He decided against it and began his meeting noting that the young Malfoy Heir was not happy at Ion's place at his side and had to wonder if the boy had a crush on him.

"Severus." Severus came forward it was near the end of the meeting. "Is Albus still sending you several owls a day?"

"He is most adiment that my son and I come to the school when term starts again. " Severus sneered. "I think he sees a pawn. As of yet he does not know that Harry Potter is not with Petunia or that he is in fact dead. " Severus almost smiled, "It would seem everyone was lied to, Tom. "

"What does that mean, Father?"

"It means as I believed that there were no blood wards in place at all and that Private Drive never had any at all." Severus watched his son's face but it showed nothing. He'd seen the confusion and pain pass through his sons eyes though. "It would seem that Albus placed Potter in that house to break him down...much like he did me... and have a perfect puppet when Potter came to the school. I doubt he took in to account just how far those damn Muggles would go..."

As predicted Ion seemed to battling his past with his present. He could tell Ion wanted to flee to him, Sirius, or Tom and hide while he worked things out. He was amused and proud when his son remained where he was and showed no outwards signs of any of this.

"Excuse me, ma'lord." Draco asked, "But why are you saying Potter is dead when he is sitting on your thrown?"

"My name is Ion Severus Snape." Ion said instantly his eyes locked on Draco. "Do I know you? Have we meant before?"

"you're joking right?" Draco asked, "We've known each other for the last six years..."

"Have we?" Ion blinked, "What school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts same as you."

"I am home schooled. I have never been to that horrible school and why would I? " Ion scoffed, " The academic standings are so low I'm surprised that is still open at all. They really do need to get rid of Albus. Don't you agree?"

"Yes." Draco replied looking around. Everyone was as confused as him. " He's the worst thing for the school."

"Ion, My small one, why don't you go find Nagini and bring her to me."

"Yes, Tom." Ion rose "Maybe we can talk later. Please, excuse me."

* * *

They all watched Ion leave the room. Tom, Sirius and Severus all made sure he was gone before Tom spoke.

"Harry Potter was born Ion Snape." Tom said " He is Severus' biological son. His aunt, uncle and cousin were responsible for the condition that we found him in." He sighed, "He was under a glamour put on by Albus who also bound more than 90% of his magic. " gasps. " Earlier this summer he had a mental break down and seems to forgotten everything of his previous life. He is now and will always be Ion Severus Snape. "

"Yes, Ma'lord." All the Death Eater's said as one.

They all went still as they heard hissing. A moment later Ion returned with Nagini


	4. Chapter 4

Ion sat on the throne arm next to Tom again and could tell the one called Bella was seething about it. Apparently Tom was supposed to be hers. Ion thought that odd since he'd never even mentioned her before. He liked when Tom wrapped his arm around his waist while he talked to his Death Eaters. According to them someone named Albus Dumbledore was going mental about the missing and undoubted death of someone named Harry Potter.

He did not like that this boy named Draco Malfoy kept trying to trying to get Tom's favor. Ion had put him under the Crucio several times during meetings because of this. He just didn't seem to get the message that Tom was untouchable. Tom had laughed and praised him for his use of the spell. Severus and Sirius had been shocked about it. They had both assured him that as long as he didn't cast the Killing Curse or the Imperio they didn't really care.

Ion looked at Tom whose arm was around him as always.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking did you say something?"

"I asked what your thoughts on going to Hogwarts were." Tom calmly restated. " Would it be beneficial for us?"

"I don't see how going to the school would help us at all." Ion replied, "Father goes to those stupid Order meetings. But then Albus might say more to Father if he were at the school because he would probably believe that Father has given up his spot here and that you might be coming after him because of me. Of course he may try to black mail Father to come "back" to the Order. I also agree with Father that the old goat might try to use me as well. Not to mention Draco says the school has added Dark Detection Wards..."

Draco glared at him he'd wanted to the one to tell the Lord that.

" DRACO!" Tom growled, "Why did you not inform me of this?"

"I just found out a few hours ago and told Ion I would be telling you when you asked me for my report, Ma'Lord."

Tom scoffed and dismissed them all. He pulled the 16 year old into his lap.

"Happy Sweet 16, small one." Ion blinked and blushed as Tom pulled his head down and kissed him. Ion closed his eyes and kissed back. He gasped when Tom nipped his lip and Tom took advantage. He began coaxing Ion to respond. By the time they broke apart for air he was satisfied. Ion took a few shaking breaths his eyes still closed. Tom smirked and lowered Ion's head on to his shoulder and held him. " I bought you something..."

"You didn't have to ... I mean that was ... I liked it ... a lot..."

"So did I." Tom sneered. " but I saw it and just had to it for you, small one."

Mmmm..."

* * *

Ion and even Apollo were entranced by the small black Kneazel from Tom. It was just a tiny black fur ball. Ion smirked at it.

"Wow..." It curled up in his hand. " What' s her name?"

"She's Selena. " Tom replied, pulling Ion against him in to his lap. Ion blushed because Severus and Sirius were watching them. " A goddess. "

"Thanks, Tom..."

" You dare call the Lord by that name?!" it was Bella. She stood in the door way eyes blazing. "How dare you speak to our Lord like you are his best friend..."

"You will leave, Bella." Tom commanded, "You are upsetting Ion on his birthday!"

"My Lord!" She was shaking with rage. "That boy has enchanted you! That's the only explanation!"

Tom pulled Ion against him and nuzzled his neck. Ion's face was as bright as a tomato. Sirius was laughing at Ion's blush and the look on Bella's face Severus joined him but kept an eye on his son who he could see was fighting a reaction.

"YOU... MASTER!"

Ion turned his head a fraction of an inch and that was all Tom needed. They were kissing. He heard Bella let out a loud shriek that sounded like Aunt Petunia when Harry did magic in the house or she saw Dudley's room but he didn't care all he was interested in was Tom's tongue in his mouth and wondering if he was kissing right. He felt something breeze past his neck and two enraged growls then magic exploding in a mass of spells. He felt Tom flick his wrist and a shield spring up around the two of them.

Ion pulled back trying to breath and see what was going on outside the shield but Tom pulled him back into a kiss and Ion's mind went blank again and he had to wonder why he wasn't light headed from all the blood rushing to his penis.

_'STOP!' Ion's brain yelled. _'Too fast! '

Ion pulled away and ran. He ran to his room and locked himself in. Using his wand he taped the door and the wards on it activated. He then fled to the bathroom and did the same. He let the freezing cold water fall down on him until he was no longer hard. Then he took a steaming shower. He got out, dried off and dressed in a tank top and boxers. His PJ's. He brushed his hair it was just below his shoulder blades.

Sighing he exited the bathroom wand in hand.

"I thought this room had the best wards Tom had?" Ion growled, "Go away, father."

"You looked happy while you were kissing Tom..."

"I was..." Ion huffed throwing himself on the bed. " Too fast..."

"Ah..." Severus smirked. " Well, I'll be sure to tell him that. He thought you were mad at him or something..."

"What?" Ion asked sitting up. " No, nothing like that, dad, it's just ... that was only our second kiss. " Selena curled up on his chest and Apollo sat in the open window . It always seemed to be the perfect summer where they were so he always left it open. " I just need to go slow."

"I'm sure he wont mind that." Severus tucked his son in and went to leave. "Oh, son, be sure to stake your claim. Bella got a good hexing tonight but she wont take us for it so your going to have to do it yourself."

* * *

Ion growled as his house elf apperated him to the throne in the meeting manor. He was still in his PJs and holding Selena.

"Who the hell woke me up?" everyone pointed to Lucius. "CRUCIO!"

Lucius' scream tore through the chamber as Ion sat in his spot. After two minuets he released the spell.

"It had better be bloody good, Malfoy!" he snapped, "I do not like being woke up!"

"uh..."

"I'd speak up, Lucius." Tom smirked, " You don't want to be under the spell again..."

"Dumbledore is rounding up all of Harry Potter's friend ." Draco rushed in to save his father as Ion began to raise his wand. Everyone looked at him. "I got an owl from Nott who got an Owl from Blaise who got an owl from some Ravenclaw who got an owl from Luna Lovegood because they are assigned pen pal that said that Luna was scared of Dumbledore... It said that Luna was going to get the Weasley's and Granger and Longbottom and go into hiding. " He watched as Ion frowned. " I actually sent an owl to Longbottom and he confirmed it and said that Dumbledore was now focusing on him saying he knew all along that it was Longbottom who was to be your downfall. " his eyes shot to Ion. " It was my thought that maybe we should... reach out... tell them what happened to their Harry... "

"Hn?" Ion thought. "and you woke me for this because?"

" Well, you and I are the only one's around here that are their age and they are going to confuse you for Potter..."

"That is not my problem. " Ion drawled, "I will not have contact with them. I have to focus on my studies. I am branching into Alchemy and it is a very dangerous art. " he stood, "I'm going back to bed."

"Ickle baby wabby needs his sleepy wheepy?" Bella cackled.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled and happily listened to her screams for awhile before demanding he be taken back to the Stronghold and his bed. " Apollo, I don't understand what this Harry Potter person has to do with us do you?"

Apollo nipped his ear but other than that he didn't answer. He went back to sleep.

* * *

Ion growled as he marched into the thrown room. Wearing all black muggle clothes that were top of the line and fit perfectly. His hair was tied back. Death Eaters ran in his wake.

"CRUCIO!" His spell hit Bella who fell out of his spot then sent her flying into the farthest wall. He took his seat and glared out at everyone. There were a few kids his age standing with a man who Sirius was talking happily with.

"HARRY!" the new kids chorused. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"My name is Ion Severus Snape and I have never layed eyes on any of you before in my life. " He scoffed, "Draco are these those kids you were talking about who were Potter's friends?"

"That's right." Draco said, pulling a red head forward. "This is Fred, " He pushed him back and grabbed the twin. "George..." he pushed him back and grabbed another red headed boy, "Ronald, " he pushed him away and brought the red haired girl forward. "and Ginerva Weasley..." Motioning Ginerva away and motioned the brown haired girl forward. " This is Hermione Granger..." He grabbed the other boy. "Neville Longbottom. " He pushed him away and motioned the other girl forward. " and this is Luna Lovegood. "

Ion blinked his eyes held no recognition. He didn't know them.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione demanded, " Harry?"

"My name is Ion." Ion snapped " I am not Harry Potter! Potter is dead!" the room shook as his anger lashed out. " You stupid Gryffindor! Learn already! Ion! "

They stared at him dumbly. Ion scoffed rolling his eyes.

"That's a cute cat." Ginny said, sweetly, " What's his name?"

"HER name is Selena." Ion replied, petting the cat on his shoulder. "Father, may I please return to my potion? It is crucial for the Alchemical spell I'm trying out and can not be left on stasis for too long or it's worthless."

Severus smirked but shook his head. Ion let out an annoyed noise and allowed Tom's arm to slip around his waist while he tried to figure a way out of the room as Ginny tried to flirt and the others kept insisting that he was Potter. After a while Ion got annoyed with Ginny.

"Merlin, girl, I swear you are worse than Bella when she's trying to flirt with Tom!" Ion bellowed, "You will leave me alone or you will suffer the same fate! I don't see how Potter could put up with any of you! You, seem to be nothing more then a slut, she's Miss. Know-It-All, that one is just crazy, then there is the one whose so shy he's shaking, the big mouth judgmental prat and the hyper active pranksters, Merlin was Potter a damn bloody saint? You will shut up this second!"

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Neville fell silent gaping at him like idiots. They couldn't believe their Harry was acting like a Pure Blood Prince. This wasn't the Harry they knew at all. It was like he was a mini Snape. They all swore they would get Harry back if it was the last thing they did. Except, Ginny she just swore she'd get Harry if it was the last thing she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Ion moaned as he sat in Tom's lap making out. They were in the yard of the Manor where they held meetings. He hadn't wanted to leave the stronghold but Tom had insisted that he needed to get some sun and fresh air. So they'd all gone to the Manor. He moved closer to Tom whose arms tightened around him. Ion figured his father had spoken to Tom since the last time they had done this because Tom was letting ion set the pace for how fast they went.

Ion ended the kiss his eyes glazed over his breathing labored his jeans tight. He heard Tom chuckle as he lay his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the moment it was perfect and he loved it.

Neither of them saw a red haired girl peeking out from behind a tree. Seething.

"How dare he kiss my Harry!"

"Your Harry?" Hermione asked, walking up with the others. "Since when has he ever been your Harry?"

"Always!" Ginny snapped back not bothering to keep her voice down. Tom and Ion heard and headed over. Ginny was too busy yelling at Hermione to notice. " we have a marriage contract! Dumbledore told me so! Mum and Dad signed off on it! one day I'm going to be Ginerva Potter!"

"I feel bad for that Potter boy." Ion said coldly and they all looked at him. " Anyway what are you doing spying on us? Seeing private moments get you hot or something? From what I've seen of you you're insane so why would this Potter boy ever want to marry you? Or anyone else for that matter?" He leaned against the tree ankles crossed and arms over his chest. " And forgive me if i'm wrong but wouldn't Potter's parents have to sign off on a Contract? It doesn't count if it's only his Magical Guardian it has to be his parents or a blood relative that has custody that's what I learned in my lessons. "

"But Dumbledore can get around that!" Ginny declared. "He's Chief Mugwum!"

"Using his athoritey like that is wrong." Ion stated, "How can you have such faith in the man? He's insane surely you must see that? If you do not what are you doing here exactly? Your Potter isn't here. He's dead. so really this whole conversation is a waste of my time. I should have your memory modified and you sent back... or maybe I'll send you back as you are. You've been watching me train and everything you can tell them what they'll have to face if they continue to act against us."

Tom smirked as they turned away to leave. It was taking everything he had not to jump the boy and molest him right there in the yard. He shook the thoughts from his mind. No their first time together had to be special and perfect. Ion took Tom's hand and laced his fingers through his.

"You handled that perfectly, Ion."

"Can we go somewhere and continue?" Ion's face burned. " I like when we kiss it makes me good "

Without warning he was pushed into a wall and Tom's mouth claimed his tongues began battling. Tom could feel Ion's erection pressed against his leg and ran his hands down Ion's arms then up under Ion's shirt.

* * *

Ion jolted a bit but moaned as Tom's hands slid up his stomach and over his chest. He gasped as he almost came in his pants. Tom was playing with his nipples. He moaned and became submissive for the man in front of him. He tried to catch his breath when Tom left his mouth and traveled down his jaw and neck before stopping himself and moving back.

"You shouldn't give into me like that, love."

"Why?"

"Because I might just take advantage at a time when you are not ready. " Tom whispered against his lips, " I want our first time to be perfect... Merlin, Ion you drive me mad..."

"You do the same to me." Ion replied, "I forgot that you have a meeting soon. May I return home?"

Ion locked himself in his room as soon as he got home. He pushed his jeans and boxers down then began touching himself as visions of Tom's hands under his shirt playing with his nipples. He moaned and and sped up his hand. He began thrusting roughly. He finally came with a strangled cry. He sighed and cast a cleaning charm. He pulled his boxers and fell exhausted on to his bed. He blinked his eyes tiredly over and over again until he just drifted off to sleep. Selene curled up on his chest.

* * *

When Ion woke it was to Severus shaking him a bit.

" Father?" He asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but our Lord wishes you to come join us at the meeting."

Ion nodded and pulled his jeans back on following Severus. He was soon at the meeting.

"CRUCIO!" Bella hit the floor screaming he held the spell for what seemed like ever then released it and sent her flying across the room. He took his seat on the throne arm. Tom's arm wrapped around him. "You wished to see, Tom?"

"Yes, you brought up a good point about the female Weasley and we were just wondering what you would actually like to do about her?"

"I'd send her back with her memories." Ion replied, " Dumbledore will most likely erase her memories once she tells him about everything she's seen and heard. It should put some fear into him and his Order. "

Some Death Eaters laughed at that and a wave of agreement ripped through them. The all agreed and liked his idea.

Severus smiled at his son. Yes, he knew now that Dumbledore was going to meet his end and unlike he'd thought before now he was living to see the day that it happened. He couldn't be prouder of his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Ion smirked as he hid in the marshes outside the Burrow. They had a plan to attack soon. He still wasn't sure how he ended up here dressed as a Death Eater standing beside a huffy Bella who he kept cursing and hexing because he was bored, Rabastion and Rudolphas Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and McNair. Lucius rolled his eyes at Ion's hex but they all fell silent when a scream went up that they had found Ginny.

" Sure, you FOUND her." Ion hissed as he lead the way through the wards that were so weak it wasn't even funny. They got right under the living room window and after a few hexes Ion got the closest with Bella on the other side. She gave him a seductive smile and Ion had to wonder if she enjoyed the pain and being dominated. Fred and George had seen fit to give him books on Dom/Sub . Harry had been blushing and trying to explain why he had them when Severus and Sirius found them. So he and to sit through a joint talk on different kinds of sex. He'd gotten so worked up he supposed that was how he'd gotten to this point he needed to release some stress. "shhh..."

" ... and then I saw Harry!" Ginny was being over dramatic. " But he says his name is Ion Snape! And he acts like he doesn't know us! I saw him tossing around unforgivables! And...and...he ...he said he wasn't going to marry me!"

Ion gagged and the Death Eaters around him chuckled. He threw fire in the window then they surrounded the house. Order members came running out and Ion didn't bother with his hood or mask as he took on Dumbledore himself. He didn't know why but he just wanted to kill the man. They were all calling him Harry and begging him to stop but Ion just kept dueling Dumbledore.

"Ion!" Lucius called, "We're not to kill! Ion!"

"Call our Lord !" Bella yelled, "I'll go after him!"

Lucius nodded as Bella ran off in the direction Dumbledore and Ion had went. She cursed knowing she had to find him fast. She burst in to an opening casting hexes galore as Ion was surrounded by Order Members and holding his own fairly well.

"BELLA!" Ion yelled as he grunted under the force of his shield, "BELLA...I..."

She charged to his side standing back to back with him fighting as the Marshes caught on fire and burned. They heard yelling and screaming of Death Eaters and Order members.

"Patronus!" She yelled, "Cast your Patronus!"

Ion's eyes got huge and after blocking a Bone Crusher shot his way by Tonks he shot off his Patronus making the Order gasp as a giant Wolf shot out of his wand and began howling into the smoke filled night. The two took advantage of the distraction and turned the tides in their favor.

"Don't you dare hex my son!" Severus bellowed charging into the opening. A green light shot out of his wand it combined with Ion's Bella's, Sirius' , Remus' , and Tom's all hitting Albus Dumbledore the man fell and Tom caught Harry sealing their lips in a searing blood boiling kiss. Harry was left breathless and confused as they broke for air. He noted that he'd been apperated back to the stronghold. "Ion!"

"I'm okay." Ion insisted upon getting his bearings. " What about Rabastion? Rudolphas? Lucius? McNAir? Bella?"

"We're all fine." Rudolphas replied, "Though confused on our exact location at the moment."

Rabastion nodded absently as he spun in a small circle.

"Next time you send him out I demand you send vampires or werewolves!" Sirius was bellowing, " They could have gotten killed, "

* * *

Ion sat on the couch confused as hell. Ron had grabbed on to one of the Apperating Death Eaters and had charged in on the side of the Order he'd been killed as had Percy and Ginny. Fred and George seemed shocked but also seemed to be taking it rather well.

Few Order members were actually killed and they hadn't lost anyone. Though Tom had gone into over protective mode and moved people to the stronghold. Ion didn't mind they gave him his space and didn't bother him.

Currently, his mind was reeling, he remembered . He remembered being Harry Potter. He took a deep breath silencing the room then stated just that.

"Albus hit him with a black spell as I charged in." Bella supplied, " That's the only one I saw that hit him."

"I'm ... kinda ... confused." Ion frowned, " I'm Harry? But Harry is dead... But how can Harry be dead if I'm Harry and I'm right here?"

Hermione and Luna bit their lips. Hermione holding back comments. While Luna because she didn't know what to do.

Ion swallowed and looked up as Severus sat with him taking him in his arms and rubbing his back.

"You are both Ion and Harry." Severus replied, kissing Ion's head, "We'll call you whatever you want to be called. We'll love you no matter what you choose. "

Ion hid in his fathers robes wondering if he could tell them all the truth and still have all of them , mostly just Severus and Tom, still love him.

* * *

He slept roughly that night. Then made his choice. He was going to do this because this was what he wanted.

Going to his closet he dug for the hidden compartment he'd made using magic. He pulled a box out and went to the bathroom. After a shower, he opened the box to hidden clothes. Clothes he'd never wanted anyone to see because he wasn't sure how they would act, but, today... today was the day he was going to allow all of them in on his biggest secret.

Reaching into the box he picked up the green material .


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. He then set out for the dining hall hoping he wouldn't regret showing everyone his deepest darkest secret. The Hall went silent as he entered.

"Son?"

"You said to be me." Harry said, with a smile, "Me likes this."

He twirled around. He wore a green mini skirt, like a sailor mini skirt, and a white tank top, a green bow was tied on the back of his skirt, his was pulled back in a pony, he also wore white slipper shoes with green bobby socks. " I like wearing girls clothes. That's my secret. I've always liked wearing girls clothes. " He sat at his spot noticing that Tom was looking him over with lust filled eyes. " Aunt Petunia used to make me where girls clothes because she wanted a girl. Uncle and Dudley didn't seem to care I still had to do the chores and as long as I did what I was told I could wear whatever I wanted. "

"I think you look lovely. " Severus replied, "Though it does mean another shopping trip is order. "

Harry beamed at him. Sirius and Remus echoed Severus' thoughts and Tom kissed him lightly on the lips.

" It fits." Luna replied, " Green is your color."

"It is." Hermione agreed, "What lip gloss are you wearing? Your lips are shining."

" It's home aid." Harry replied, " I brewed it myself. "

"Oh, you must teach us how!" Hermione pleaded, "i didn't know you could brew lip gloss."

"and hair gel, and make up, and shampoos, conditioners, lotions..."

He and Hermione were off talking all about it. Luna sitting with them add comments now and then about what she used. Harry insisted that he could help Hermione with her rough skin problems.

* * *

Harry glanced at Tom as they walked around outside holding hands.

"You look lovely. " Harry beamed at Tom his eyes shining. Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist pulling him to his body. " even cutter..." they kissed deeply,Harry moaned and submitted. Tom echoed the moan but pulled back trying to control himself. Harry's eyes just shone lust filling them. Tom gently kissed his lips again Harry tried to deepen it. Tom was silent as he lead Harry by the hand to Harry's room. "Harry..."

Harry gasped as he was pushed against his door and Tom kissed him. Grabbing the front of Toms robes he kissed back feeling himself get hard. As if reading Harry's mind Tom's hand slid under his skirt to his bikini undies. He moaned again as Tom cupped him and began playing with him.

"So hard." Tom moaned, licking Harry's neck. Harry barred his neck for him and thrust in to his hand. Tom growled and removed his hand to press their bodies together. Harry whimpered as their cocks touched through fabric. " MMMMMm..."

They began grinding together both letting noises fall from their mouths . Tom attacked Harry's neck with renewed vigor. Harry held on to him for everything he was worth thinking this was the hottest thing he'd ever done. An amazing feeling burst over him as he came it was nothing like he felt when he wanked. He screamed as he rode it out he heard Tom's breath hitch and felt him come as well.

Harry's legs finally gave out but Tom held him up. After casting cleaning charms over them he carried Harry over to the bed and layed them both down. It was clear his young love was fighting off sleep. He kissed Harry's lips as Harry curled around him. He watched the young man drift off to sleep and soon followed not caring what else he had to do today. All that mattered to him was the child in his arms. Looking so sinful yet innocent at the same time that Tom just wanted to take him right there never mind the consequences but he held himself in check as he ran his fingers through raven hair.

* * *

Harry woke happily rolled over and snuggled close to the man he loved. Neither of them talked for what seemed like ever.

"I am sorry that I got carried away last night..."

"I liked it, Tom." Harry giggled kissing Tom's lips, "I wouldn't say no to doing it again sometime. it was amazing! Much better than taking care of myself."

"Do i make you do that a lot?" Tom chuckled kissing Harry back. Harry nodded moaning, "Well, then we'll have to correct that. I don't want you thinking I'm not taking care of you properly."

A deep kiss followed. It was broken when Severus came in.

" There you are." He didn't look happy about the fact that they were in bed together. " I have a snake following me around and Tom you schedualed in half an hour."

Tom kissed Harry's lips and got up so he could go take a shower in his own room.

"We didn't do anything!" Harry protested as soon as the door was shut. " Not THAT anyway we ..."

"You're the one who wanted to take it slow , Harry. " Severus sighed hugging his son. " I was worried when you disappeared last night . "

"I'm sorry, daddy." He mumbled, into his dad's chest . " I didn't mean to make you worry but I was safe, daddy."

"I know but I still worry, honey. " Severus smiled, " and don't worry about me being ashamed about you liking to wear girl clothes. If it makes you happy I don't care... well as long as it's not dangerous or you kill someone."

"Thank you, daddy."

Harry went to take a shower and get ready for a day of teaching Hermione and Luna how to brew lip gloss and shampoo and the other stuff they'd talked about. He hummed happily as he washed his hair. He was so happy that he could finally be himself. His secret was out now and the most important people in his life accepted him. That's all he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked into the breakfast hall dressed in a female sailor outfit to see a plushie sitting on his empty plate. It was a yellow and brown mouse. Harry picked it up.

"It's cute!" Luna said, "But I don't know what it is."

"It's a Pikachu." Hermione replied, in a soft voice. She'd been becoming increasingly nicer and not so Bossy and know-it - all ish. "It's from a Muggle show called Pokemon. It's one of the main characters. If we could get Muggle things to work here I would show you. I watched a little of it. It began last year."

Harry saw the note as he sat down and read it. A small smile on his face. it was promising a toy every week and of course it was from Tom. He held his new Pikachu close to him as he ate. Hermione giggled, at him. Fred and George were suddenly asking questions about what she was talking about. So Hermione began trying to explain. Harry took no notice and when breakfast was done ran to his room to begin making a display for his new toys. He then went to find Tom and thank him. He found him in his office. No one was usually allowed in. Harry shut the door and ran over to Tom he plopped himself on Tom's lap as the man kept doing his paper work. Harry wondered what it was but didn't really care.

He sat in contentment on Tom's lap head on the man's shoulder. He smiled to himself then licked Tom's neck. Tom smirked to himself but pretended not to notice his love trying to entice him.

* * *

Severus sighed running fingers through his hair. He was laying back on his couch in his lounge and ran a hand over his face.

Okay, his son liked dressing as a girl he couldn't bring himself to care about that. If that was what his son wanted. But he was pissed at the Muggles. He heard a knock on his door.

" Severus." Lucius' voice asked, " Severus, may I come in?"

"Why?"

"Sirius is driving me insane." Lucius replied, " He wont leave me alone. Cissy says he's hitting on him but he's got such a weird way of doing it that I didn't notice. "

"Fine, you may enter."

"Thank you."

Severus heard his door close. He ran a hand over his face again.

"Would you be adverse to a Little Muggle Hunting?" Severus opened his eyes to see Lucius cocking his eyebrow. " Harry's Aunt and Uncle. I want to punish them for what they did to my son."

"As long as we can blame it on someone else."

"I don't plan on killing them. " Severus sighed, " I was planing on the 'Triple Fold' Curse. I just want you to take care of things from the financial side. I want all their money to be transferred to Harry after your cut of course. "

"A cut is not needed." Lucius replied, sipping his glass of whiskey that Severus had given him. He set his hand on Severus' leg. Severus stilled, he turned his head to his best friend."Don't worry , Severus your son is safe here."

"I know." Severus agreed he turned to stare at the ceiling again and closed his eyes. Trying to ignore that his best friend had finally decided he was worthy of hitting on. He'd wanted Lucius for years. He'd loved Lily sure and they had had a two year affair and had gotten Harry out of it. But Severus knew Lily's heart wasn't his and Lily had known that Severus had been fighting his sexuality. " I just need to clear up the loose ends. I need some peace of mind. That's all."

Lucius nodded sipping his whiskey and rubbing his hand into his friends leg. He'd been crushing on Severus for years but had fought it not wanting to ruin their friendship. He'd also been forced to marry Cissy and she'd wanted Draco. It was his job to produce an heir so he'd agreed. Everytime they'd had sex he'd been thinking of Severus. So he could get 'it up' .

He glanced over at his friends and made his hand move toward Severus' crotch.

"Dont ." Severus' voice was strained, he'd grabbed Lucius' hand to stop it. "Not if you dont mean it."

Lucius jolted and Severus looked at him.

"I mean it." Severus gave him a doubtful look. " Dammit, I've loved you for a long time, Severus. Back at school even. I didn't say anything because I am a coward. "

"You too?" Severus scoffed startling Lucius. "Cissy wont mind will she?"

"Who cares." Lucius put his Whiskey aside and linked his fingers through Severus'. " But no she wont. She prefers women as I prefer men. We agreed on Draco and never slept together again. She had her lovers and I've had mine."

"Alright." Severus sat up sighing. He grabbed Lucius by the hair and pulled him close. "We'll take it slow. "

With that they kissed.

* * *

Harry meanwhile was taking a nap in Tom' s lap and driving the man insane. He smiled at the boy in his lap. Harry had been asleep for the last two hours. Tom sighed running fingers through his hair he'd had a hard on the whole time. He smiled as he ran a hand up Harry's smooth long legs and up under his skirt. Harry shivered in his sleep and wiggled around a bit snuggling closer. The movement made Tom moan deep in his throat.

Tom played with Harry's undies he didn't want them to be on anymore so slowly and gently removed them from his young love. He ghosted his fingers over the boy's manhood making Harry sigh in bliss and try to get more of the touch. Tom chuckled and removed his hand he leaned back in his chair and held his sweet love. He closed his eyes and settled down to rest a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**I center my writings because it's easier for me to read and concentrate on. I'm sorry if you do not like it. I'm trying to fix all my stories like that so again I am sorry.**

"No fair." Harry moaned, "You can't just tease me like that then stop."

Tom chuckled.

"I'm sorry, love." Tom ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "You just looked so cute sleeping like that I couldn't resist. " he didn't open his eyes. ""You seen to be getting along better with Hermione and Luna lately. "

"I always seemed to get along better with girls than boys. " Harry replied, " Though I don't much care for Hermione. I don't know how I ever put up with them. Have you seen Neville lately ?"

"He's been all but living in the Greenhouses. " Tom explained, " I'm told he really shine's around plants. I've also been told he's been following Selwyn around a lot. It seems to be driving the man crazy. The twins seem to be focused solely on Draco. Fenrir has reclaimed your Lupin and Sirius seems to want Lucius."

"That one isn't going to work." Harry mumbled already getting ready to go back to sleep. " I have a feeling that Lucius wants to be with Daddy."

"Oh, and how do you get that?"

"Padfoot's been following Lucius around but Lucius always seems to hide where daddy is. "

Tom laughed. He stood up with his love in his arms and carried him out of the office. Severus' lounge was closest so he walked in only to find Lucius and Severus locked in a deep kiss.

"See, I told Lucius wanted Daddy."

The two men quickly broke apart and looked at the other two males.

"It would appear you were right." Tom sneered ."Well, lets go, Harry love. My room is just down the hall. "

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a window sill looking out at the gardens crying again. She was thinking about Ron again. Even though he was a huge Prat she'd still loved him. She'd been trying with all her might to forget him but couldn't. Someone came into the library and stood behind a bookshelf and watched her. He was always watching her. She knew he was there watching him. But she didn't know who it was because he never stayed long enough to see.

Today though Rabastan Lestrange walked over to Hermione Granger and wrapped his arms around her. He held her and rubbed her back as she cried.

* * *

Neville meanwhile was kissing Selwyn deeply in the Greenhouses. He'd gotten fed up with Selwyn avoiding him so he'd gathered his Gryffindor courage and cornered him . He'd then began kissing him letting him know how he felt.

Near by, Fred and George Weasley were kissing both kissing Draco Malfoy. George had Draco in his lap and was sucking on his neck while Fred and Draco kissed. All three were moaning.

Luna on the other head was sitting on the roof of a tower humming and kicking her feet talking to an invisible something she swore was right beside her.

* * *

They all lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
